Secrets of the Night
by Eediva
Summary: Roberto, Ray, Sam, and Bobby have an sleepover one night in Sunny's room. Theyre disturbed by stranges noises coming from Ororo's room which is above Roberto's...eep. Slash. SamRoberto...kinda mentions Logoro


Summary: _When Sunspot tries to have a sleepover in his room, he, Cannonball, Iceman, and Bezerker are haunted by noises from the room above. Slash Cannonball/Sunspot….don't read if ya don't like!_

**Disclaimer……I own shit, but I don't own X-men, Twister or Harlan Coben…**

**Again this is SLASH!!!**

Now read.

**Friday At School….**

"Freaking Mutants, go back to Mars!" A student shouted. Cannonball grabbed Sunspot by his shirt and pulled him back.

"He isn't worth it Sunny," Sam said, pulling him away.

"Stupid bastards," Roberto muttered, "They'd never say that if we weren't in school."

"I know, Robby, but still, he ain't worth it."

"Coward," Roberto said, as Sam pulled him away into their class, "Do I look like an alien from Mars!?"

"What the hell is biting his ass," Bezerker asked, as he and Iceman walked up to them.

"Never mind," Sam said, "He doesn't need to be reminded."

"I'll be seeing that punk after school, and then we will see who is from Mars!" Roberto muttered.

"Man, Robby chill." Booby said, patting Roberto on the back. The four sat at the back of the class waiting for their teacher.

"Hey, why don't we have a sleep over tonight?" Sam asked.

"What? Do we look like girls?" Berzerker snapped, "A sleepover, jeez why don't we paint each others toe nails? Damn, you are gay!"

Roberto and Iceman burst out laughing as Sam flushed a toxic red.

"No! I was thinking more, perving at Playboy magazines!"

"Wow, he knows what Playboy is!" Ray laughed. Sam went redder, if it was possible.

"Leave him alone," Roberto snapped.

"What are you gay too?" Ray snorted, laughing. Iceman joined in with the laughter, both stopped once Roberto grabbed Ray by the collar.

"What did you call me?" Roberto snarled. Ray let out a nervous laugh.

"Nothing!" Ray muttered.

"Thought so." Rob glared. Bezerker was right in a way, Sam was gay, and Ray was wrong though, with the fact that Rob wasn't gay. Sam sighed. He had the hugest crush on the Brazilian. _Even if he was gay, why would he want me._

"So are we going to have the sleepover?" Bobby asked.

"Sure, we can have it in my room," Roberto asked, "Just no nail polish."

**That Night In Roberto's Room…**

The four boys burst out laughing after Roberto finished his joke.

"Alright Sam, your turn," Roberto said, stifling his laughter.

"I don't really know any." Sam muttered, shifted slightly on the large bed all four were laying on.

"Come on Sammy, we've all given a joke, you gotta give one two!" Bobby snapped.

"Fine, um, let me think." Sam said sitting up into thinking man position.

"Today would be good. You have two hours!" Bezerker snorted.

"Shut up, Ray," Sam muttered. Bezerker was about to say something, but he was silence by a glare from Roberto. "Oh I got one."

"About time," Bobby snorted, he and Ray burst out laughing.

"Go on," Roberto sighed.

"_Alright, a brunette, a redhead, and a blonde were on their way to Heaven. God told them that the stairway to Heaven was 1000 steps, and that on every 5th step He would tell them a joke_."

"Boring," Ray droned, Sam frowned as Roberto punched hard across Ray's shoulder causing him to fall of the bed. "HEY!"

"Will you two chill out!" Bobby said pulling Ray back onto the bed. "Keep going."

"_He told them not to laugh at any of the jokes along the way or else they would not be able to enter Heaven. The brunette went first and started laughing on the 45th step, so she could not enter Heaven_." Sam said continuing.

"_The redhead went next and started laughing on the 200th step, so she could not enter Heaven either. Then, it was the blonde's turn. When she got to the 999th step, she started laughing. _

_"Why are you laughing?" God asked. "I didn't tell a joke." _

_"I know," the blonde replied. "I just got the first joke."_"

Roberto and Bobby burst out laughing, while Ray rolled his eyes.

"Your jokes are gay. Don't you know any good jokes? Maybe, some rude ones?" Ray sighed.

"No," Sam muttered, his small grin fell.

"Loser," Ray mumbled.

"Shut up," Roberto snapped, "I think that was funny. You probably just didn't get it."

"Yeah, I did, proves blondes are stupid." Ray laughed, "Just like Sam."

"You're blonde as well," Bobby snorted.

"No I'm not, I'm a red head."

"That's just denial," Roberto said.

"Let's just keep telling jokes, alright?" Sam said attempted to keep the peace.

"Fine, as long as you don't say any." Ray said. Roberto rolled his eyes.

The four kept telling jokes, and stories about their lives, it was around two when Cannonball dozed off.

"Wow, he is gone," Ray pointed out as Roberto lifted up Sam's arm and let it drop. Bobby had a texta in his hand as he crawled above Sam.

"What should I write?' He asked evilly.  
"I am Gay!" Ray suggested.

"How about nothing?" Roberto suggested, angrily.

"Don't worry, its permanent, it'll come right off. 1" Bobby said.

"You idiot," Ray snapped. He snatched the texta out of his hand. "Let me write something."

"Fuck off, you idiots," Roberto snapped, snatching the texta and throwing it over his shoulder. "Leave him the hell alone, will you!"

"Why? You like him or something?" Ray said making kissing noises.

"If he wasn't asleep right now I'd kick your ass!" Roberto hissed, pulling Ray by his collar.

"You two, chill out!" Booby said pulling them apart. A moan from above them caught their attention. "What the heck was that?"

Another moan, only lower was heard again.

"That's Miss Munroe room," Roberto whispered

"How do you know?" Ray said.

"Professor X gave me the room were the sun rises in the morning," Roberto said, "Storm has the attic above us."

"Oh, I wonder what she is doing?" Bobby said as another moan was heard.

"Maybe she is having a nightmare?" Roberto suggested

**Oh Logan! Push it further! **

"I don't think that's sounded like a nightmare," Ray said his voice getting shrilly.

**Or-Ororo! This is impossible.**

"Was that Wolverine!?" Roberto said in disbelief.

"I think so," Ray said.

"What the hell are they doing?" Bobby asked, his eyes wide open.

"Playing Twister," Roberto muttered.

**Harder! Logan stop complaining.**

"Yeah! They are playing Twister! Naked!" Ray said standing up, "I'm leaving, Rob how do you put up with that!?"

"I'm usually asleep," Rob said faintly as Bobby stood up as well.

"I'm going too," Bobby said following Ray to the door.

**Fuck! Storm! What do you have in this!?**

"Next time we do this, we are going to do it in my room!" Ray said before he and Bobby ran out of the room. Roberto got up and walked to his door; he closed it and then locked it. He turned and faced the ceiling as Logan and Ororo continued to moan and groan. He walked back to his bed, turned his lamp off, and slid into his bed, he covered Sam up before turning around and covering himself. He tried to sleep but the moans continued, he sat up and turned on the lamp. He grabbed a book on his shelf and opened it, _GONE FOR GOOD, Harlan Coben_.2 He read in his mind before beginning to read the book, the moans continued as he tried to read, but he couldn't concentrate. He put the book down and turned to Sam. He began to stroke the golden hair. _So beautiful._

"If only you knew," he sighed, Sam's left eye opened revealing a grey pupil.

"Knew what?" Sam asked. Roberto moved his hand away sharply.

"Um, Storm and Wolverine are making out," Roberto lied.

"Oh," Sam said, sounding disappointed. He closed his eyes again trying to get back to sleep.

"Sounds like they've stopped." Roberto said, "Ray and Bobby left, the noises freaked them out!"

"Okay, Hey Robby can I tell you something," Sam said nervously, sitting up. He refused to look at Roberto.

"Sure, anything," Roberto said, "I'm your best friend, if you can't tell me who you can tell."

"I- Its just- I think- I- never mind" Sam said sadly, the words wouldn't come out. However in his mind they rang over and over again. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

"Sammy, you can tell me whenever you're ready," Roberto said, "Though something tells me I already know what's wrong."

"Nothings-" Sam was cut of by Sunspots, firm yet gentle lips on his own soft lips. He felt Roberto's tongue slide into his mouth and explore the area. He moaned softly as Roberto pulled away.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Roberto said. 3

"Th-that was nice." Sam said as the two sank further into the bed.

"I'd hope so," Roberto said, pulling Sam into his arms as they wrapped each other with their limbs, Roberto leaned over and closed the light. He turned back and kissed Sam once more, "I love you."

"I-I love you too." Sam said, slowly dozing off.

"I guess Logan and Storm weren't the only people who found love tonight, aye Sammy?"

Silence…

"Sammy?" Roberto asked softly. Cannonball began to snore softly. "Goodnight baby."

**Above Them. In Storm's Room.**

"Storm, never, ever come to me when you need to redesigned your stinking room,"

"Sorry," Storm said panted as she fell onto her bed. Logan stood in front of her shaking his head.

"What is it with you and twenty tonne pots!?"

"Oh shut up,"

"You better pray no one heard us! We sounded like we were having sex!"

"Logan!" Storm snapped thunder crashing. She went red.

"Only kidding, they are all probably asleep anyway."

**The next morning.**

Wolverine and Storm walked into the kitchen. Only two students were awake. Bezerker, Iceman. Both looked exhausted.

"Shouldn't you two still be in bed?" Storm asked surprised to see them awake.

"We would be if we didn't have nightmares of you two together." Bobby said, instantly regretting his words. Logan and Ororo looked at each other in shock.

"How-how the- what the hell are you talking about?!" Logan asked looking like he was about to tear the kitchen apart, Bezerker and Iceman headed slowly the door. Just as Cannonball and Sunspot opened the door, and headed in. Ororo noticed the two were holding each others hands, but instantly let go. She raised brow.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"They know that we know they were making out," Ray said. Logan growled and tried to pounce at the boys, but Storm held him back.

"Boys it wasn't what you think it was," Storm explained.

"Don't lie to us!" Booby muttered, "We know you were playing Twister. NAKED!"

**SKINT**

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!" Logan shouted, running toward the four boys. Bezerker and Iceman let out girly screams before running out the door; Sunspot pulled Cannonball out the way as Wolverine tore after them.

"So what were you two doing miss?" Sam asked timidly, hoping he wouldn't get electrocuted.

"Fixing my room,"

"At two in the morning?" Sunspot asked.

"Don't asked," Storm sighed, "Logan refused to help me any other time."

"Okay," Cannonball laughed, "I really feel sorry for you two now, Bobby has a big mouth"

"I know," Storm sighed. "I hope he doesn't find out about you two."

"What?" Sunspot snapped.

"I saw how you two were holding hands." Storm said.

"She is blackmailing us," Cannonball said faintly.

"No, actually I'm not," Storm smiled, "I'm happy for the two of you. Just be quiet about it, I don't think you need more trouble above the fact you are both mutants."

"Tell me about it." Sunspot sighed.

"COME BACK HERE." Logan shouted, the two students and teacher walked up to the window as Wolverine ran after a screaming Bezerker and Iceman, many of the other students were awake screaming and cheering for Ray and Bobby.

"Maybe I should go help them," Storm said picking up an apple.

"Nah," Sam and Roberto said together.

"I agree," Ororo smiled sitting down to eat the apple

**The END! **

Or is it?

Yes its Is

1 "Don't worry, its permanent, it'll come right off." This is a real quote said by my stupid self, at a school camp; I got the same reaction Bobby got. So I'd like to thank myself for that….Idiot…..

_GONE FOR GOOD, Harlan Coben_. 2 Its a real book that I think is brilliant.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Roberto said. 3 This is what Roberto says every time the sun charges him up, only this time; it was Sam who charged him up. So this was a quote I stole from X-men Evolution.

And If I accidentally typed Booby instead of Bobby it isn't cuz I think Bobby is a boob, it's just a typo which I missed. I did this every time I typed his name, but I fixed most of them I think. was where I got the joke from.

Anywhoo, I hoped ya'll enjoyed,

Peace and Chicken grease.

Afro

Now review……


End file.
